A Reunion Full of Love
by ash latias fan 101
Summary: Ash and the gang go to Altomare for Christmas and Ash is reunited with his friend and secret love Latias. May and Max find out that Ash loves the female eon Pokemon and May, Max, Brock, and Bianca hatch up a plan to get the two together. will they succeed in getting the two together or will they fail. this is my first story so please be nice to me. hope you all like it.


19

A reunion full of love: A Altoshipping fanfiction

By: Angel O'Connor

"Come you guys hurry up!" Ash yelled as he ran down an ally way. "Where are we going Ash?" May asked. "You'll see." Ash said as he stopped in front of a brick wall. "Now what?" Max asked. "Just watch you two Ash knows where he is." Brock said smiling. "I don't believe…" May started before they saw Ash walk in the wall and disappear.

"What happened to him?!" Max asked. "Just do what he did; you'll see." Brock said as Max walked to the wall and took a deep breath before he walked in it. "May." Brock said. "I'm going." May said as she did the same as Ash and her little brother. "Now it's my turn." Brock said as he followed his three friends through the wall.

"Wow what is this place?" May asked when she saw her surroundings. "It's where a good friend of mine lives." Ash said as he walked further in the garden. "Latias!" Ash yelled. _"Ash it's you!"_ Cried the red and white eon Pokémon as she became visible and tackled Ash and he fell on the ground with Latias on him. "Hey Latias." Ash said as the eon Pokémon rubbed her cheek against his. "Wow it's a Latias!" Max said as he looked at the dragon and psychic type.

"What's so special about it?" May asked. "Latias is a legendary Pokémon." Brock said surprising the two siblings. "That's right." Ash said as he walked over to his three friends with Latias flouting next him. Latias then saw Brock and flew over to him and rubbed her cheek against his. "Hey Latias been awhile." Brock said as he petted the Pokémon's head.

_"Yes it has."_ Latias purred as she backed away. She then looked at May and Max and flew over to them and she then started circling the two. Latias then rubbed her cheek against May's cheek then Max. "Ash; Brock long time; no see." Said a girl with brown hair wearing a green tee shirt and a white skirt carrying a blue bag with what looked like painting supplies in it. "Bianca!" both Ash and Brock said as they saw their friend.

"Like I said long time no see." Bianca said once aging before she hugged Ash and then Brock. "I see Misty's not with you guys anymore?" Bianca said. "Yeah her sisters needed her at the gym." Brock said. "Yeah, but we have new traveling companions… This May and Max. May; Max this is Bianca" Ash said introducing his friends. "Hi." May and Max said at the same time. "Hello." Bianca said nodding her polity.

That's when Latias snatched Ash's cap and flew off with it. "Latias!" Ash yelled as he ran after the red and white eon Pokémon. "Come on give it back." Ash said as he tried to grab his cap from Latias. Everyone started laughing at Ash as he tried and failed to get his cap back. "Here we go aging." Bianca said. "What do you mean?" May asked. "When Latias first brought Ash here she stole his hat and he chased her trying to get it back." Bianca explained.

"Got it!" Ash said as he put his cap on but just to be grabbed by Latias once aging. "Oh come on Latias." Ash said as he once aging chased the eon Pokémon in another attempt to get his cap back. Latias could just be heard giggling at Ash as he chased her. But that didn't last long when she saw Ash ran into a tree. Latias then quickly flew to him and sat his cap down and rubbed her cheek on his. "Don't worry Latias I'm fine." Ash said as he rubbed the eons Pokémon's neck.

Latias stayed next to Ash as he got up and before he could grab his cap she quickly grabbed it and flew off. "Now Latias give Ash his cap back." Bianca said. "Hey it's fine she playing." Ash said right before Latias placed his cap on his head. Ash smiled at the Pokémon as a blush crept on the eon Pokémon's face and luckily for Latias, Ash didn't notice it; well that's what she thought.

"Latias are blushing?" Ash asked the eon Pokémon. _"N-no I'm not."_ Latias replied. Ash gave the dragon type a strange look but dropped the subject to Latias's relief. "Was Latias blushing?" May asked Bianca. "Actually; yes." Bianca said just loud enough for the group to hear. "Why?" Max asked. "I'll tell you if promise not to tell Latias and Ash." Bianca said. "Promise." The three said.

"Well you see…" Bianca started before she giggled. "You see Latias is in love with Ash." She said. "Really?" May asked. "Yup, now remember not to tell either of them." Bianca said pointing over to the person and Pokémon she was referring to. "A Pokémon in love with a human that doesn't even make sense." Max said. "Anything can happen Max." Brock said with a smirk appearing on his face.

"What's up with the smirk Brock?" May asked. "I'll tell you guys later." Brock said the smirk not leaving his face. The two teens along with Max looked at Brock with confused looks on their faces. "Latias!" they heard Ash yell so they all turned to Ash and Latias. Latias had Ash's cap in her mouth while Ash was in the pond the female eon Pokémon was hovering above. "You could have warned me." Ash said as he pulled himself out of the pond. He then stood up and shook his head letting the water droplets on his hair fly all over and land on the female Pokémon.

Everyone watched as Latias put Ash's cap in a tree and then pushed Ash back in the pond. All of them started laughing before Ash came to the surface. "Lati…" Ash started before Latias flew straight into the water making a huge splash causing Ash to accidently swallow some of the water and start choking. Latias then came to the surface and quickly went over to Ash. "I'm fine don't worry Latias." Ash said after he finished coughing.

"But if you wanted to go swimming you could have told me." Ash said as he rubbed the female Pokémon's head. _"Sorry."_ Latias said and rubbed her cheek against his. "It's fine." Ash said. "Come on let's get out of here so we don't catch a cold remember it's winter." Ash said as he got out of the water but when he did and the wind hit his skin he was frozen. _"Cold?"_ Latias asked. Ash nodded his head yes.

Latias then pushed her body up against Ash trying her best to keep him warm. "Thanks Latias." Ash said. _"No problem."_ The red and white Pokémon said before she remembered she had to give Ash his cap back. So she quickly flew to the tree where she had placed it and then straight back to Ash. Latias then place the cap on his head and straightened it so it was on him how it was before she took off with it.

"It's fine Latias." Ash said before he took it off and placed it on Latias's head, "You can wear it if you want." He said with a smile as he adjusted the cap on the psychic type's head. _"Really?"_ Latias asked looking at Ash as a slight blush appeared on her face. "Yeah." Ash said smiling at his dragon type friend and, surprisingly to some, the one he loved. Latias then tackled Ash to the ground and rubbed her cheek on his.

"Hey you guys look at Ash's face." May said. "What about it?" Max asked. "Do not see that he's blushing." May said. "You're right he is." Bianca said. That's when the two girls and Max eyes widened. "He's in love with Latias." May and Bianca said at the same time quietly. "What? how in the world could a human being love with a Pokémon that makes no sense what so ever." Max said.

The three then heard Brock slightly laughing. "Is that was that smirk was about Brock? You knew Ash loves Latias." May asked. "Yeah that's right." Brock said as all four of them kept watching Ash and Latias. "They do look kind of cute together." Max said which surprised May and Brock. "When did you start saying stuff like that Max?" Brock asked. "What it's true." Max said. "He's right they do make a cute couple if only we could think of a way to get them together." Bianca said. "I think I have an idea." May said with a smirk on her face. "Tell us." Bianca said. "I will but when it's the four of us." May said that smirk of hers not leaving her face.

After a little while longer there the group of five along with Pikachu and Latias (who had made herself look like a human) walked to Bianca's house. Ash couldn't help but look at Latias. The eon Pokémon looked beautiful like that. Latias had, well you could say she had a new look, since she had the same color red that she had on her body but for hair that ended at her shoulders. She still had her golden amber colored eyes which sparkled in the sunlight. Her outfit was a black tank top and a white mini skirt that ended around mid thigh. She was wearing the cap which Ash gave her.

'_**Man she looks beautiful.'**_ Ash thought. _**'If only she wasn't a Pokémon, but does it matter love is love isn't it?'**_he looked at his other friends and thought maybe it didn't matter. He then decided while he was here in Alto mare he would tell Latias how he felt no matter what. He nodded his head a single time which Latias took noticed of. _"Are you ok Ash?"_ she asked. "Yeah I'm just thinking." Ash said smiling at his friend. _"Ok, if you're sure."_ Latias said as she walked along side him. _**'My plan is so going to get them together.'**_ May thought giggling as she watched the two.

When they reached Bianca's house they went inside only to see that Bianca's grandfather, Lorenzo, wasn't home. "He must be at the workshop." Bianca said. "Go ahead and sit down I'll get some water for you guys." She said before she walked in the kitchen. Everyone took a seat either on the couch or the floor. Ash was sitting on the floor with Latias who was still in her well you could call it her human form.

"Here you go." Bianca said as she came in trying her best to carry the cups of water. "Though I'm guessing you might not be so thirsty Ash." She said teasingly. "Thanks Bianca." Ash said ignoring her comment. Everyone couldn't help but laugh at Ash for that well except for Latias. "Hey what's so funny?" Ash asked. "Nothing." May said before she started giggling. Ash gave her a weird look before he took a drink from his cup.

"Grandpa and I have tried to figure out sleeping arrangements." Bianca said as she sat down next to May. "Though Latias had told us she wanted to sleep here while you guys are here." She continued, "So someone's going to have to sleep on the couch." She finished. "I'll sleep on the couch. "Ash said. "Are you sure Ash?" May asked. "Yeah it's fine." Ash said smiling at his friends.

"Well that's settled I'll show you guys where you'll be sleeping. Ash you can stay down here with Latias." Bianca said with a slight smirk on her face; which Ash didn't catch but Latias did but she ignored it. The reason Bianca had that smirk on her face was that May had told her, Brock, and Max her plan…

"_**We need to give them as much time together as possible." May said in a hushed voice. "Why?" Max asked. "Because it's going to help those two out when it comes to the main plot of my plan." May said. "Well what's your plan?" Bianca asked. May giggled slightly before she explained.**_

"_**Well you guys know about mistletoe right?" May asked. "Yeah." Brock and Bianca said. "I was thinking since its Christmas time we could get some and hang it somewhere that they can't see it but that we know where it is." May said. "How is that going to get them together?" Max asked. "Max, mistletoe just happens to be how a lot of couples get together." May said with a smirk on her face. "I still don't get it." Max said.**_

"_**Do you even know about it?" Bianca asked. "No." Max said. "That's why you don't understand. May you explain to him." Brock said. "Well Max you see when two people or in this case a person and a Pokémon stand under mistletoe they have to kiss." May said. "Oh I get it so if Ash and Latias stood under mistletoe they would have to kiss?" Max said making sure he heard right. "That's right Max and that's my plan." May said. The other three, along with Pikachu, nodded their heads in agreement…**_

As the four walked up stairs Latias couldn't be happier that she could spend time with her favorite trainer and the one she loved. "Latias are you ok?" Ash asked her. _"Yeah I'm thinking about something that's all."_ Latias said looking Ash in the eye. She couldn't help but love Ash. She knew he was perfect for her but she was afraid that if she told him how she felt he would hate her so she kept her feelings for him between her and Bianca…

It was the middle of the night when May woke up and decide to check on Latias who was sleeping on the top bonk of the bed. So she got out of bed and saw that Latias wasn't there, though May had an idea of where the female eon Pokémon might be. May then walked out of the room and down the stairs as quietly as she could so she wouldn't wake anyone up.

When she was down the stairs she saw Latias hovering next to the couch shaking Ash lightly. _"Ash."_ The eon Pokémon said softly with a terrified look on her face. _**'Latias must have had a nightmare.'**_ May guessed as she watched from where she was, which was behind the door way that led from the small hall that connected the stairs to the first floor. Soon May saw Ash move around and then open his eyes.

"Latias what's going on?" He asked as he sat up rubbing his eyes. _"I had a nightmare."_ Latias said quietly. Ash smiled at his psychic type friend. "Hey don't worry it was just a dream." Ash said before he started petting Latias's head trying to comfort her. May watched as Latias leaned into Ash's touch. "You ok now Latias?" Ash asked after a few minutes. _"Yeah, thanks Ash."_ Latias said before she rubbed her cheek against his. "No problem, now we both better get some sleep." Ash said before he yawned.

"_Right."_ Was the last thing May heard before she quickly and quietly ran up the stairs and to the room that she and Latias were sharing. A few minutes after May got in bed Latias came in and looked at May who Latias thought was asleep. After the female eon Pokémon got on her bonk she closed her eyes and fell asleep. May then quietly got out of bed aging to see that Latias was fast asleep with a smile on her face.

It was Christmas Eve and everyone was helping out to get everything ready for the next day. "There it's hung up." May told Bianca. "Good now all we have to do is get them under it and bingo." Bianca said. "Yeah but let's wait tell tomorrow." May said as the two girls watched as Ash tried to get the star on top of the tree.

Latias saw Ash struggling so she flew over to him slowly and took the tree topper and placed it on the tree. "Thanks Latias." Ash said. _"You're welcome."_ Latias said before she went back to finish putting the stockings up. Brock was in the kitchen with Max making cookies and doing preparations for dinner the next day. While the Lorenzo was out doing Christmas shopping since he hadn't had time to do it.

After everything was done the whole group decided to go to the secret garden to go see the soul dew. "What's the soul dew?" Max asked. "You'll see when we get there." Brock said as they walked to a small fountain. "This is the soul dew." Bianca said when they reached it. When May and Max saw the small sphere they were amazed.

Max saw a tear go down Ash's cheek as he looked at the soul dew. "Are you ok Ash?" Max asked. "Yeah." Ash said whipping the tear away. "Well then why are you crying?" May asked. "Let's just say…" Ash started before he was cut off by Bianca. "Can I tell them?" She asked with tears in her eyes. "Yeah." Ash said.

"You see the soul dew contains a soul of a Latios." Bianca said. "And the reason me, Ash, and Brock are crying is because this Latios was Latias's brother and all three of us knew him and were his friends." Bianca said before a few tears ran down her face. "That's right Latios had sacrificed himself to protect the town and us." Ash said tears running down his face. Brock nodded his head as tears also fell down his face.

After spending some more time in the secret garden they went back to Bianca's house and everyone had dinner and went to bed…

_"Wake up everyone!"_ Latias cried waking everyone up, well everyone but a raven hair boy who was sleeping on the couch. _"Ash get up. Come on get up now!"_ Latias yelled shaking Ash trying to get him up. "I'm up; I'm up." Ash mumbled as he sat up. _"Good because it's Christmas."_ Latias said excitedly.

_**'My plans going to be put into action soon.'**_ May thought excitedly as she sat down next to Max. When everyone was down stairs and was sitting down the presents were handed out. Everyone was really excited about what they got but Latias went ballistic over the present Ash gave her. Ash had giving her his old cap knowing how much she liked it. _"Thank you, Ash!"_ Latias said. "Hey I know how much you like it." Ash said.

After all the presents were opened everyone did their own thing. May, Max, and Pikachu watched some T.V. while Brock, Bianca, and Lorenzo where in the kitchen finishing dinner. Ash and Latias went up stairs to do some catching up, but before they got to the stairs May saw that they were under the Mistletoe and spoke up.

"Um Ash; Latias you might want to look above you." May said. "What?" Ash said confused. Latias looked up and saw the Mistletoe and blushed. _"I know what she means."_ Latias said. Ash followed her gaze. "Oh." he said blushing. _"You know what this means right?"_ Latias asked Ash. "Yeah." Ash said looking at Latias. Latias looked at Ash and backed up. _**'Dose she not like me?' **_Ash thought. Just then Latias changed to her human "form". _"So it doesn't make you feel weird."_ Latias said. _**'Ok so that's a relief.'**_ Ash thought.

Everyone else looked like they we're minding their own business, but they weren't well except for Max who was watching the annual Christmas battle tournament. Latias walked back to Ash and their faces got closer to each other and then their lips touched in a kiss. After that the two (Latias still in her human "form") walked up stairs and Ash pulled Latias in the room the Pokémon shared with May.

"Latias there's something I want to tell you." Ash said with a slight blush on his cheeks. _"Yeah?"_ Latias asked. Ash took a deep breath. "Well you see Latias…" Ash started. _"Just tell me."_ Latias said. Ash laughed slightly at how excited Latias was to hear what he had to say. _**'Ok just tell her.'**_ Ash told himself. Ash then took another deep breath and said, "Latias I love you." Latias squealed in happiness and hugged Ash. _"I love you too!"_ The female eon Pokémon said excitedly. After that the two spent some time together.

"_We need to tell everyone."_ Latias said. "I know." Ash said as they started down the stairs. "Hey guys we need to tell you guys something." Ash said to everyone. "And what's that?" May asked. Ash and Latias then explained to the group that they were a couple. Everyone was really happy for the two but there was only one problem. "How are you two going to stay together when Latias has to protect Altomare?" Max asked.

"Well we haven't figured that out yet." Ash said. _"Well maybe we can find someone else to protect Altomare."_ Latias suggested. "That's a good idea but who?" Brock asked. "I think I know." Ash said. "Bianca can I use your video phone?" He asked. "Yeah." Bianca said. Then Ash walked over to the phone and dialed a number. Everyone was confused but decide that they would find out what Ash's plan was when he would tell them…

Later that day Ash was standing outside in front of Bianca's house. He had told everyone his plan and they all agree. Just then there was a roar of greeting from a Pokémon flying towards Ash. The Pokémon looked like an orange-red colored dragon with blue under wings and a cream colored stomach and at the end of its tail was a flame. "Charzard!" Ash yelled a calling his Pokémon's name.

"Hey buddy." Ash said after Charzard landed. The fire type growled a greeting as if he was saying hi. "Thanks for doing this." Ash said to Charzard. Charzard roared like he was saying no problem. That's when everyone came out of the house. Pikachu ran to his good friend and jumped on the fire type's head. Brock walked up to Charzard and petted him. "How's everything going Charzard?" Brock asked.

Charzard nodded his head and growled aging in response. Brock took that as a good and walked back to the group. Latias walked up to Charzard and introduced herself and thanked Charzard for doing this. The fire/flying type once aging growled in response but this time Latias, being a Pokémon, knew what he said.

After that they all went to the secret garden where Latias turned back to her Pokémon "from" and showed Charzard around. After Charzard was shown around the fire type growled thanks to Latias and turned to Ash and growled to him. "I'm taking that as a good luck." Ash said. Charzard nodded showing Ash that it was a good luck. "Thanks bud." Ash said and petted his Pokémon. Charzard nodded and flew off to a cave that Latias had shown him and that the fire/flying type decided it was where he would stay. _"Thanks aging Charzard!"_ Latias yelled. A roar came from inside the cave.

It was the day that Ash and the others had to go. Latias and Bianca had done some shopping for supplies for Latias the day before. After they all said good bye and the four humans and two pokemon got on a boat that was heading to the Hoenn region!


End file.
